


Pulso

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry





	Pulso

-¿La despertamos? -susurró John sin apartar la mirada de su inesperada huésped- Habrá que preguntarle qué hace aquí y pedirle que se vaya. Cuanto antes, mejor… -Sherlock calló a su amigo con un gesto y salió de la habitación- ¿La vas a dejar dormir? 

-Voy a dejar que descanse. Será mejor que esté tranquila cuando nos cuente a qué ha venido. 

Dicho esto, Sherlock se sentó en su sillón, juntó las yemas de los dedos y cerró los ojos. Entonces John supo que no iba a servirle de nada discutir, Sherlock no lo escucharía hasta que no acabase de meditar o lo que estuviese haciendo, así que se encerró en su cuarto.

En realidad, lo que Sherlock hacía era analizarse a sí mismo. Había sucedido algo extraño al ver a Irene durmiendo en su cama, algo que parecía remontarse a días atrás, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Irene. En aquel momento había sentido como una piedra cayendo en su estómago; días más tarde, cuando siguió a John y descubrió que estaba viva, la piedra había desaparecido de golpe, pero la reemplazó una agridulce mezcla de alegría y decepción; ahora, al verla en la cama, había deseado fugazmente estar ahí con ella, acariciando su espalda desnuda, y ella mirándole con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas, como en cierto sueño que había tenido hacía unas noches. No quería pensar que aquello estaba ocurriendo, pero las pruebas solo corroboraban que Irene significaba para él más de lo que él quería.

Unos leves pasos de pies descalzos, junto con el susurro de tela rozando el suelo, se oyeron por el pasillo y finalmente se detuvieron delante de Sherlock, que por fin abrió los ojos para encontrarla vestida con su bata y las ondas de su pelo suelto cayendo por su pecho y su espalda. De nuevo, Sherlock se sorprendió pensando lo bien que le quedaba la bata a pesar de que le quedaba enorme y lo mucho que le gustaría pasar la mano por aquella melena despeinada.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Adler -saludó educadamente a su huésped señalándole el sillón de enfrente-. Espero que haya dormido bien en mi cama -añadió resaltando el mi.

Ella contestó con una mueca de disgusto que a Sherlock le pareció de lo más simpática.

-Un poco dura… aunque después de dos días sin dormir ha sido como dormir en una nube.

Sherlock intentaba mantenerse serio mientras algo en su interior se removía con cada mirada o con cada palabra de Irene. Los síntomas eran cada vez más evidentes: el pulso, la garganta seca, la necesidad de acercarse ella y la extraña excitación al pensar que no solo había dormido en su cama sino que llevaba puesta su bata. Cada vez que ella hablaba o se acercaba a él, una especie de magnetismo intentaba arrastrarlo hacia ella. 

Cuando Irene lo besó en la mejilla, Sherlock agradeció estar concentrado en resolver el código; de lo contrario, los síntomas se habrían disparado. Y aquella forma de decirle que podría hacerlo suyo y de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos… Sherlock necesitaba saber si realmente ella sentía lo mismo que él o si solamente se había dado cuenta de la pequeña grieta que estaba abriendo en la coraza de Sherlock y la estaba aprovechando.

Por la noche tuvo su oportunidad, John había salido y estaban ellos dos solos otra vez, junto al fuego. Sherlock evitaba mirarla, pero ella seguía allí, ejerciendo su magnetismo. Finalmente se acercó a él, de rodillas, y tocó su mano. Sherlock se quedó fijo en sus ojos, que parecían de acero a la luz del fuego, y en el pulso que latía bajo la suave piel de su muñeca. Sí, al parecer el magnetismo actuaba en las dos direcciones y ambos eran igual de vulnerables al otro.


End file.
